1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medicine and health and, more specifically, to health tracking including assessing trends in health and the diagnosing and monitoring of medical conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical profession today, the advent of high technology has provided a myriad of impressive diagnostic tools. However the focus of this medical technology has been on diagnosis of acute conditions, rather than advanced warnings and preventive advice. Routine "checkups" are the recognized method of monitoring a person's health. Such examinations provide a physician with information relating to the patient's condition. However, unless a patient's checkup is fortuitously scheduled for a time at which symptoms of an ensuing illness are just developing, the checkup may not be effective in helping to detect the onset of an adverse medical condition.
Portable health monitors have been developed in the past which monitor body parameters specific to a particular medical condition. In some cases these monitors record specific parameter data, while in others they provide an output to the patient which is indicative of the physical parameters they sense. Some monitors simply provide an alarm when the parameters reach a pre-set level of particular concern. Others, specifically some portable heart rate monitors, provide a digital display of heart rate to the patient. Still others record heart rate over time. Patients use such heart rate monitors to warn them of high heart rates. Athletes use them to ensure that their physical training includes periods of elevated heart rate thought to be sufficient to promote conditioning. Similar monitors also exist for measuring other parameters, usually individually or without the capability to store the information for extended periods of time.